1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for treating edible materials the intended operation of which includes mincing, beating, mixing, cutting, pulverising, whisking, emulsifying and the like. (Class 241/282X) 2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,010 issued Mar. 6, 1962 to K. H. Sperling, 3,700,176 issued Oct. 24, 1972 to N. Haber, and French Pat. No. 1,053,044 published Jan. 29, 1954, to C. F. Jaeger, are made of record.
Food mincing and mixing apparatus are well known in many different forms, most of which employ knives or whisks which are rotated in a container or drum for the material to be treated. In one particular form of the apparatus, the knives are mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis within a semi-toric container; for achieving homogeneity of the resulting product, the container is given a rapid rotational movement about a vertical axis passing through the center of the container itself. The resulting complexity of the apparatus limits it to industrial users, such as butchers, bakers and confectioners.
A mixing apparatus which is simpler and therefore suitable for domestic use has a flat-bottomed container, in which one or more horizontal knives rotate adjacent the bottom of the container, with the knife ends passing close to the lateral wall of the container. In such an apparatus, there is a tendency for the treated material to move up in contact with the container wall, to which the material tends to stick and therefore to be incompletely worked by the knives.